justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cool For The Summer
"Cool for the Summer" by Demi Lovato is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a casual summer get-up with braided black hair. She wears sunglasses, a black vest, an orange and aqua bandeau top, dark blue glitter shorts, and black gladiator high heel boots. Background The background is mainly pink and yellow with colored lines and circles. The lines and circles slowly sift around. During the chorus, dark squares appear in the center. Such squares flash red and rotate. As they spiral forth, a twirling line is present behind them and change shape. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly raise your right arm. Coolos pictos-sprite gold move.png|All Gold Moves Animation (68).gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Cool for the Summer appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Palm Tree Trivia *This is the first song by Demi Lovato in the main series, after she was featured in Just Dance Kids, Just Dance Kids 2014 and Just Dance: Disney Party. ** This is her fourth song in the series altogether after Here We Go Again, Give Your Heart a Break and This Is Me. *"F**k" is censored, but "cherry" was not, which was censored in I Kissed a Girl. *There is a flame-like effect behind the dancer that could possibly be recycled from Dancing Diva. *The dancer reuses moves from Love You Like A Love Song, Flashdance ... What A Feeling and Hey Mama. *The Gold Move pictogram from this song is similar to a beta pictogram from Roar.Roar beta picto.png *This song was revealed during the MTV VMAs after Demi's performance of this song. **This is the third song that was revealed from the MTV VMAs, after Bang Bang and Black Widow. *The dancer's outfit resembles what Demi Lovato was wearing in the music video for the same song. *When the chorus is played, the background resembles the one from Dance All Nite. *In the seventh generation console versions of the game, after playing this song and unlocking the avatar for the song, the avatar's collar is purple. However, when you view it in the avatar shop, the collar is golden with some spikes. **This also happened with Birthday’s avatar on Just Dance 2015, where the avatar was missing the red lipstick when unlocking it. Gallery Cool for the summer HD Square Real.png|''Cool for the Summer'' Coolos cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 307.png|Avatar GOLDEN Coolforthesummer.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Coolforthesummer.png|Diamond avatar Dancer.png Cool For The Summer.png|Extraction proxyd.jpg Cool for the summer3.png coolos pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Coolos wii avatar.jpg|The different avatar when unlocking it on seventh generation consoles on Just Dance 2016 (note the different coloured vest) CoolF.png|Gameplay Coolos cover albumcoach.png Coolos.png|Background 1 Desktop 29-12-2015 1-34-39 PM-244.png|Background 2 Videos Demi_Lovato_-_Cool_for_the_Summer_(Official_Video) Just Dance 2016 - Cool for the Summer - 5 stars References Site Navigation it:Cool for the Summer Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Alexandra Trovato